Daddy
by WingArashi
Summary: Naruto has a sickness and will die on father's day. Will naruto be left in the dark or will someone help him. And yes the Uchiha's never died...Neither did Neji's Dad.


1Me: I made this for my dad. Who I might see...next year or so.

Naruto: Don't be sad laura!

Me: yeah...well! Anyway I hope you like this!

Naruto: People cherish your father. He might not be there for long.

**:In a Field:**

Little naruto was sitting in the fields of flowers looking up and smiling. He hold a small fox plushie as he continues to look at the stars. He wore not his usual orange-eye-sore but a different one. A dark blue one with light blue here and there. He could here from away people laughing and yelling. Naruto laughed as he continued to look at the stars.

Naruto looked to see his team mates laughing with there parents. Even neji was having a good time with his father and sasuke with his father. Naruto sighed as continued to watch them wishing he could join somehow. "But that selfish of me!" smiled naruto as he continued to look at the stars. He put his hand to his heart and winced. He looked down to his hand over his pained filled heart. Remembering what had the doctors told three weeks ago him.

_:flash back:_

_Naruto waited in the doctors for his test results. For some reason he had not been feeling so well and decided to go to the doctors. He waited in the icy room with his eyes looking down at the floor. He placed his hand on his heart again in pain. "Damn it..." he said clutching his chest in pain and anger for his new weakness. _

_All of a sudden he heard foot steps. He saw the door slowly open with the doctor coming in with a from on his face and a clip board. Naruto knew at that point fate was just so cruel to him. "Uzumaki..." he said as he grabbed a chair and sat down. He look at the clip board and signed again. Naruto smiled and looked at him with sadness in his eyes. _

"_Listen Uzumaki...the test results are not good" he said with even a bigger frown as naruto clenched his fist but nodded him to continue. The doctor nodded but sighed and faced him with a sad expression. "It appears that a unknown disease is inside you...if you came a little earlier we could have..." the doctor was cut off as naruto put his hand to his face. _

"_How much time do I have Doctor?" asked naruto with smile that looked innocent but his eyes showed pain. The doctor looked down and sighed. "_ _You have three weeks at least...My estimate that right on fathers day around 10pm you will_ _die" he said as he watched the boy twitch. Naruto stood up strong yet he shook like a small child. "Thank you doctor...Please do not tell anyone" he said seeing the nod he smiled. _

_With that naruto left with a smile still on his face. The doctor showed to the entrance and looked down in shame. To him naruto wasn't a demon he showed his courage to the village and respects that. He wish that he could do something as he see the boy walking away with tears. _

_:End of flash back!:_

Naruto looked at the picnic go. He sighed as he looked into the stars for the 100th time that day today. He cut off his apartment and gave his stuff to the poor. He ave heart felt hugs to everyone he know even smiled at the villages a true smile. He then came here and waited for his fate. He could feel his heart beat harder.

"Heh, must be almost ten..." said naruto with a horse voice. He looked to the hokage monument to see the forth hokages head showing brightly at the village. "I was mad at you" he said looked at the forth. "You gave me no parents, no childhood, and almost no life" he said in a bittered tone with stoned eyes. But it softened. "But I can see why you did it" He said with laugh. "You did it to protect everyone...just like I want to" he said before coughing roughly.

"I looked up to you as a father..." he said coughing a bit more before smiling. "Kyuubi told me so many stories about you!...I wish he was here" he said remembering he and kyuubi finally fusing. "Heh, I'm only thirteen and I'm already going to die" pouted naruto and then he laughed holding his plushie. He looked to everyone at the picnic. "Everyone...I hope...you live good Li AAHH!" screamed naruto as he clutched his heart. His heart started to pound with great pain.

Naruto started coughing and coughing until blood came. "He looks to the 4th hokage monument. "I wonder...if...I can go to the...same place as you..." said naruto painfully as he reached his hand to the hokage monument. More pacifically the 4th hokages head. "I love...you...daddy..." he said before collapsing onto the ground. His vision started to blur.

Naruto's skin started to grow pale. His eyes started to dull from their sky blue. He used all his strength to look at everyone smiling faces. Even Iruka and kakashi as they laughed together. Darkness started to blur naruto's vision. One thing naruto never lost was his warm smile as his eyes slowly started to close. Before he closed them he felt something going on top of him. Before being consumed into darkness.

**:Darkness:**

Naruto was in a fettle position as he just floated there. He wore a white dress with shorts. Small little white wings where on his back folded. All of a sudden light came from above. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look. Flapping wings could be heard all over. He looked to see a man with spikey sunshine hair. Blue sky eyes with a warm smile. He wore a cloak with flames and a jounin outfit. He stretched out his hand to naruto.

"Lets go naruto..." he said smiling at the boy. Naruto looked at him with dis believing eyes. The man smiled even more as the light dimmed to see it was the 4th hokage with white wings holding out his hands to naruto.

"Lets go...my perish son..." he said as he put both arms out. Naruto unleashed tears as his wings quickly unfolded itself as he flew to his father and went into a warm embrace he had been waiting for so long to have. "Daddy...daddy...daddy...daddy..." whispered naruto in the crook of the mans neck.

The 4th held his son dearly as he started to walk back to the light to show the exact same thing as the living but everyone he knew died was waving at him smiling. Even the kyuubi with long fire hair and golden was waving with a woman beside him. She was beautiful with long white hair an blue glowing eyes. She wore a white kimono and smiled. "Welcome home my son" she said with a smile and naruto smiled as he finally said words in which was a first for him. "I'm home" he said before the gates to heaven closed leaving behind a corpse to weep.

**:living world:**

A nine-tailed black fox with white tips on ears, tails and paws was looking down at the dead boy. She pulled a cloak with flames over him and a letter beside him which his plushie was now holding. She sat there look at the boy with tears in her eyes. "He was going to do great... Something beautiful... but all beautiful things have to die?" she asked before turning into a large hawk.

She then saw a man with brown hair and eyes with a scar on his face look at her with wide eyes. "Iruka...this boy will suffer no more... The gods have given their mercy" with that the large bird glowed. She flapped her wings crying out before going into the skies. Iruka saw the bird disappear into light as he quickly looked at naruto. Tears slide at iruka's cheecks. He grabbed the bundle in his arms with the letter and plushie. He slowly walked back to the picnic.

A few days naruto's funeral came and went. Everyone wept for the sunshine boy as Kohona didn't seem to be as normal with out the bundle of hope. They even built a statue next to the 4th hokages grave. There they buried his body underneath with the 4th's. And this happened all on a nice warm sunny day.

Me: WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH:takes tissue and blow nose:

Daisuke(my cat): meow, meow, meow?

Me: Oh, DAISUKE NARUTO DIED!!!!!

Daisuke: Meow?

Me: your right he is with his father...

Daisuke: meow!

Me: Right! Everyone please review and I hoped you enjoy!


End file.
